


Fairground Attraction

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Serena and her friends go to a local fun fair.  Serena is captivated by a stunning blonde who works at the fun fair.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



It's the start of the summer holidays. And 17 year old Serena Mckinnie is determined to make the most of her 7 weeks off before she starts university. Serena sat at her dressing table putting a bit of makeup on. She was meeting her friends to go to the fun fair. Sian, one of her friends, never went on the rides; she just saw it as an opportunity to chat up boys. Her other friends Fleur and Louise were quieter. Fleur had autism and had been Serena's and Louise's best friend since they first met at nursery. They were both fiercely protective of Fleur. 

"I'm going out Mum." Serena said as she went downstairs and put her jacket on.  
"Where are you going?" Adrienne, her Mum said as she stood at the lounge door.  
"The fair is in town Mum. I'm meeting Fleur, Sian and Louise there."  
"I wish you wouldn't knock around with that Sian."  
"Mum she's one of my friends."  
"Well I don't like her. She's a bad influence. Plus she's man mad. That girl is gonna end up getting herself in trouble before long if she's not careful. And I don't want her getting you into trouble."  
"What are you babbling on about Mum?"  
"Babies Serena. I'm talking about babies. Sian is going to end up getting pregnant. And I don't want the same for you."  
"Mum relax there's no way that's ever gonna happen to me. I've already told you I'm not interested in boys."  
"Make sure it stays that way."  
"Don't worry it will." Serena smiled as she kissed her Mum on the cheek.  
"Have you got enough money?" "Yes I've got plenty."  
"Here take this and get yourself something to eat." Adrienne gave Serena a £20 note.  
"Thanks Mum."  
"It's for food Serena not cigarettes and booze."  
"Yeah. See you later." Serena called out as she walked down the garden path. 

"SERENA, DON'T BE GETTING DRUNK."  
"I WON'T MUM." Serena shouted as she walked down the road.  
"Leave her be darling." George said as he put his arms around Adrienne's waist.  
"I worry about her when she's around Sian. I don't trust that girl."  
"Serena isn't a little girl anymore. In a few weeks she'll be 18. A grown woman who after the holidays will be going to university."  
"She's still my little girl George. No matter how old she is."  
"I know, love." Adrienne turned round and hugged her husband. 

Serena met the girls at the off licence.  
"About time." Sian said as Serena walked up to them.  
"Stop moaning."  
"So what are we getting to drink?"  
"Not vodka Sian it's rank." Louise said as she got her purse out.  
"What about wine? We could always get a couple of bottles of decent wine." Serena said as she gave Fleur some money.  
"Look at Miss lardy da." Sian said as she lit up a cigarette. Serena stuck two fingers up at Sian as she went into the shop with Fleur.  
"Leave her alone." Louise said as she took a drag of Sian's cigarette.  
"Serena knows I'm only joking."  
"Here we go ladies. We've got 1 red and 2 white. Who wants what?" Fleur said as she waved the bag about making the bottle clink.  
"Don't break them you idiot."  
"Don't ever call Fleur an idiot Sian." Serena snapped as she took the bottle of red and passed the bag to Sian.  
"I was only joking." "Well your not funny. So shut up." Serena snapped as she put her arm in Fleurs and walked off ahead. 

"My God it's rammed." Sian said as she took a swig out of her bottle.  
"So what are we going on first?" Louise asked as they stood in the queue to get in drinking their wine.  
"Excuse me ladies." A voice said from behind them. When the girls turned around they saw a tall woman. Blonde and very beautiful.  
"What's up?"  
"There is no alcohol allowed I'm afraid."  
"Come on I'm sure you could let us be an exception." Sian said as she walked closer to the blonde.  
"Not a chance, either bin it or leave." Serena smiled as the blonde looked at her.  
"Just chuck it in the bin Sian, for God's Sake." Serena said as she chucked hers in the bin along with Louise.  
"And yours." The blonde said to Fleur.  
"My friend's drink is just a bottle of coke. She doesn't drink." Serena said as she walked closer to the blonde. " My friend has autism and doesn't like alcohol. You can try it if you don't believe us."  
"I believe you." The blonde smiled at Serena. "Enjoy your evening."  
"Thank you." Serena smiled as the girls walked away. Serena couldn't help but turn back around to look at the blonde again.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde watched as Serena and the girls walked round the fair.   
"Let's go on this?" Sian said as they stood and watched a ride called the Avalanche.   
"Fleur will you be alright on this?" Serena asked as she held onto Fleur's arm.   
"I think so. Will you sit beside me?"   
"Of course I will."   
"And I will sit at the other side of you." Louise said as they joined the queue.   
"Oh God it's her from the entrance." Sian groaned as Serena turned her head quickly and looked at the blonde as she went up to the woman who was in charge of the ride.   
"Sal you go for a break. I'll take over here."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes go on."   
"Thanks Bernie." Serena heard the woman call out as she walked away.   
Bernie her name is Bernie Serena smirked to herself as they got nearer to the front of the queue.   
"I hope you don't want to search our bags this time." Sian said as they got to the front.   
"Sian shut up." Serena said as they walked onto the ride and sat down.   
"Are you sure you're going to be alright on this." Fleur nodded.   
"Bloody hell Serena she's not a baby."   
"I'm warning you Sian."   
"Is everything alright? Bernie asked as made sure that everyone was fastened in safely.   
"Yes fine thanks."   
"If you want me to stop the ride at any time just give me a thumbs up Ok." Bernie said as she stood in front of them.   
"Thank you. I'll be alright. I've got my best friend with me." Fleur said as she held Serena's hand tightly.   
"She keeps you safe huh?"   
"Very."   
"Can we get this ride started sometime today." Sian groaned.   
"I'm sorry about her."   
"Don't worry I can handle her." Bernie smiled as she walked up to Sian. "One more word out of you and you're out of here." Bernie snapped as she winked as Serena as she walked past her and went into the booth. And started the ride. 

Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena as her and Fleur laughed as the ride went up in the air.   
My God she is so gorgeous Bernie thought to herself. After 5 minutes Bernie stopped the ride. Bernie stepped out of the booth and helped the people off the ride.   
"Did you enjoy that?" Bernie asked Fleur.   
"Yes thank you." Fleur said as her and Louise walked away.   
"Thank you for being so good with Fleur."   
"No problem. What's your name?" Bernie asked as Serena went to walk off.   
"Serena."   
"I'm Bernie."   
"I know." Serena smiled as she ran to catch up with the girls. After going on a few more rides Serena and the girls decided to get something to eat.   
"How about after this we go to the pub for a bit."   
"I'm not allowed in the pub." Fleur said.   
"Well you needn't come with us."  
"I'll tell you what Sian, why don't you go to the pub on your own. Because I swear to God you are hanging by a very thin thread."  
"She's holding us back. I don't even know why we let her hang around with us."   
"She's our best friend."   
"Well she isn't mine."   
"Then I suggest you find someone else to knock around with." Serena said as she stood up. "Come on Fleur."   
"No. You stay here, I'll go."   
"No you won't. Sian will go. Won't you?"   
"What are you choosing her over me?"   
"Everytime."   
"See you around losers." Sian snapped as she stormed off.   
"I'm sorry Serena."   
"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Serena said.   
"Where's the toilet?"   
"Just over there."   
"Do you want one of us to go with you?"   
"No I'll be fine." Fleur said as she walked towards the toilets. 

"I don't think we'll be seeing much of Sian from now on." Louise said as they ate their burger.   
"Good. I'm not having her speak to Fleur like that. Speaking of Fleur she has been gone a long time."   
"Let's go and see if she's alright" Serena and Louise got up off the bench and walked toward the portaloos.   
"FLEUR. FLEUR." Serena shouted as she banged on all the doors and opened them.   
"She's not here Serena."   
"She has to be FLEUR. FLEUR. I shouldn't have let her go off on her own."   
"Come on let's go look around." Serena and Louise started looking around the fair.   
"Let's ask him if she's seen Fleur."   
"You haven't seen our friend have you?"   
"What does she look like?"   
"She's just a bit shorter than me with red curly hair."   
"I think I know who you mean. Come with me." Serena and Louise followed the men across the field to a load of caravans.   
"Bernie." The man said as he knocked on the caravan door and opened it as Serena and Louise followed him inside.   
"Fleur thank God you're alright. Please don't ever do that again." Serena cried as she went up to Fleur and held her tightly.   
"Sorry."   
"I found her wandering around on her own. She was so scared. I didn't want to leave her. So I brought her back here."   
"Thank you so much." Serena smiled as she hugged Bernie for a little longer than necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

When Serena finally let go she noticed that Bernie was blushing slightly.   
"Would erm. Would you all like a drink?" Bernie stuttered.   
"Can I have a cup of tea please?" Fleur asked.   
"Course you can. Ladies Tea. Coffee." "Tea will be fine thanks."   
"I'll go and put the kettle on."   
"Serena."   
"Yes sweetheart."   
"Sian was right wasn't she. I shouldn't be hanging around with you guys."   
"No she wasn't. Me, you and Louise have been friends since we were 4 years old. And we always will be friends. We love you." Serena smiled with tears in her eyes as she held Fleur's hand. "And nothing will ever change that. I promise."   
"Serena's right. We are the three musketeers remember." Fleur nodded.   
"There you go." Bernie said as she put the drinks on the table.   
"Thank you Bernie."   
"Your very welcome Fleur."   
"So is this your own caravan?" Serena asked as she picked up a cup.   
"Yeah I got it a few weeks ago for my 18th birthday."   
"That's handy." Serena muttered.   
"Sorry."   
"I mean nice that's nice. It's my 18th soon."   
"Serena is going to university after the summer."   
"Is she?"   
"Yeah. She's going to be a Doctor"   
"Really."   
"Well hopefully."   
"I'm sure you'll smash it."   
"I hope so." Serena smiled as he lr and Bernie just stared at each other.   
"So how long is yhe fair here for Bernie?" Louise asked.   
"4 weeks then we go to London for 6 weeks."   
"That's where Serena is going to university. You might see each other there."   
"Drink up trouble. We better get you home."   
"I'll give you all a lift home."   
"You don't have to do that. We'll be alright." Serena said as she stood up.   
"It's no bother. I want to make sure you all get home alright." Bernie grabbed her car keys as they all left the caravan and got into Bernie’s car. 

"Where to first?"Bernie said as she got in the car.   
"Can we drop Fleur off first? She has to be in for 10.00."  
"Sure. Fleur what's the address flower."   
"72 Lancaster Road."   
"I'll show you where to. Turn left and here and follow the road till you get to the roundabout."   
"Ok." Serena couldn't help but look at Bernie’s slender fingers as she tapped them on the steering wheel to the music.   
God I would love to have them fingers inside of me Serena thought to her herself as she felt her face suddenly feel very hot.   
"Do you mind if I opened this window?"   
"No go ahead."   
"Thanks." Serena opened the window to cool herself down. "It's this house just here." Serena said a few minutes later.   
"Thank you Bernie." Fleur said as she got out of the car.   
"Your welcome Fleur."  
"I won't be a minute. Come on sweetie." Serena said as she walked Fleur up to the front door. Bernie smiled as she watched Serena and Fleur hug each other. 

"Go to the end of the street and turn right." Serena said after they dropped Louise off. I don't want to say goodbye to this girl yet Bernie thought to herself.   
"Do you need to be home at a certain time?"   
"No I don't."   
"I erm. I don't suppose you fancy going for a drink do you?"   
"Yes sure there's a nice pub not too far away."   
"I don't go to pubs."   
"Then where do you want to go for a drink then?"   
"Is there a cafe or something around here?"   
"Yes there's one just around the corner that's open till late."   
"Great. Shall we?"   
"Sure why not." Bernie started the car and drove to the cafe.   
"What do you want to drink?" Serena said as they sat down at a table.   
"I'll get them."   
"After what you have done for us tonight. I'll get them."   
"I'll have a coffee please."   
"Ok." Serena walked up to the counter and ordered. Bernie just stared at Serena as she got the drinks. "There you go." Serena said as she sat down.   
"Thank you."  
"Can I ask you something without you being offended?"   
"Ask me what you want."   
"Have you always been with the fair?"   
"Yes. I was born into it. It's my parents fair. It's been in my Dad's family for years. He inherited it from my Grandfather."  
"So you're gypsies."   
"We like to be called travellers."   
"Travellers don't have a very good reputation do they."  
"Let's get one thing straight. My family has never stolen from or hurt anyone."  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."   
"It's alright."   
"Haven't you ever wanted to do something else though?"   
"Like what. I left school at 14. I'm not qualified to do anything else. You're very lucky to still be able to go to school."  
"I guess I am."   
"This is my life from now on. In a few years time I will have to find a husband and I then he will work on the fair while I stay in the caravan all day cleaning."   
"And you're going to let that happen?"   
"I've got no choice." Bernie stood up and put her jacket on. "Come on. I'll take you home." Bernie said as Serena followed her out of the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

Apart from Serena giving Bernie the directions to home. The drive to Serena's was very quiet.   
"It's this one here." Serena said as Bernie stopped the car.   
"Nice house."   
"Thanks. You're pissed off with me aren't you?"   
"Not really."   
"I think you are. Look I'm really sorry about what I said back there. It's just I was shocked that's all."   
"Shocked about what?"   
"Well when you said that you will soon have to look for a husband. I just thought that you were. Well you know."   
"No, I don't know. What?"   
"Well just thought that you were gay  
Same as me." Bernie felt like shouting out loud that she was. But she didn't.   
"Well I'm not. Sorry." Bernie said as Serena's felt her heart sink.   
"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed. I better let you get back."   
"Ok."   
"Thank you for the lift home. And for being so good with Fleur."   
"Your welcome."   
"Goodnight Bernie."   
"Goodnight Serena." They both smiled at each other as Serena got out of the car. Serena walked up to her front door and watched as Bernie drove away. 

"It's only me." Serena called out as she walked through the front door.   
"Hi darling. Have you had a good time." Adrienne smiled as Serena stood at the lounge door.   
"It was OK. Where's Dad."   
"He's gone to play snooker with Ron."  
"I'm gonna make myself a hot chocolate. Do you want one Mum?"   
"Please love." Serena went into the kitchen, made the hot chocolate and went back into the lounge. "So how was the fair." Adrienne asked as Serena sat beside her on the sofa.   
"It was alright. Oh you'll be pleased to know I have fallen out with Sian.”  
“What's she done?”  
“She was being really awful to Fleur."  
"She was what?" Adrienne said angrily.   
"It's alright Mum. I soon put her in her place. No one treats Fleur like that. Not while I'm around."   
"Good for you love."  
"There was a girl at the fair."  
"Oh yes."   
"Yes. Her family owns the fair." Serena smiled as she thought of Bernie. "She was so good with Fleur Mum. We er, we lost Fleur for a while. But Bernie, that's the girl. She took Fleur to her caravan to keep her safe."  
"That was nice of her."   
"Yes it was. She even gave us all a lift home."   
"Good looking girl is she. This Bernie?"   
"Very good looking. In fact she's absolutely beautiful. But."   
"But what?"   
"Bernie is straight Mum."   
"I'm sorry darling. You're a gorgeous girl Serena. There's plenty more fish in the sea. You'll soon find the right girl."   
"I hope so."   
"I'm off to bed. I'm knackered. Turn everything off before you go to bed."   
"I will."   
"Goodnight sweetheart."   
"Night Mum." Adrienne lent over and kissed Serena on the cheek before she got up off the sofa and went upstairs. 

Bernie didn't get very far; she drove to the end of the street and turned back around. Bernie just sat in her car staring at Serena's house. Serena is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Just get out of the car and ring the bloody bell. She thought to herself.   
"You can do this Wolfe. Stop being a wimp." Bernie said out loud as she took a deep breath and finally got out of her car. Come on Wolfe. Be brave for once in your life she thought as she put her finger to the doorbell and pressed it.   
"Bernie. What are you doing here?" Serena said as she opened the door.   
"I er. I just. I."   
"You just what? Spit it out."   
"I just thought. I just thought I would bring you these." Bernie went into her pocket and got out a load of tokens. "There for the rides. So if you and Fleur want to come back. You don't have to pay."   
"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Serena said as Bernie put them in her hand.   
"No problem." Bernie said as they looked into each other's eyes. "I better go. I'll maybe see you soon."   
"Maybe you will."   
"Bye."   
"Bye Bernie." Serena watched Bernie as she got into her car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie laid in bed the next morning just staring at the ceiling. She had a good sleep because all she could think about was Serena. Stop being such a wimp. Bernie thought as she got out of bed and got washed and dressed.   
"Morning love." Paddy Bernie’s Dad said as she came out of her caravan.   
"Morning Dad."  
"You're up early."   
"I'm gonna head into town for an hour before we open. Is that alright?"   
"Oh course. See you later."   
"See you later." Bernie got into her car and drove to Serena's.   
"Just say that you find her really attractive but because of my family you and her can never be more than friends." Bernie muttered out loud as she walked up to Serena's front door and rang the bell.   
"Yes love." said a tall beautiful brunette who answered the door.   
"Erm is Serena in?"   
"She is but she's still in bed."  
"Ok. Sorry." Bernie said as she went to walk away.   
"Do you want me to give her a message for you?"   
"No it's alright. Thank you." Bernie smiled nervously as she walked to her car.   
"Who's that love?" George Serena's Dad asked as he put her arms around his wife's waist.   
"I think she is the girl your eldest child has got her eye on."   
"Serena's got a girlfriend?"   
"No. Not yet she hasn't."   
"I better go and pick his lordship up from me Mum and Dad's. And get him to football practice."   
"Ok. Have you got all his stuff for him?"   
"I have." George said as he held a bag up in the air. "See you later."   
"See you later."   
"Love you."   
"I love you." Adrienne smiled as George kissed her softly. And walked to the car. 

"Morning Mum." Serena said as she sat down at the kitchen table.   
"More like afternoon."   
"Is it heck. It's only 11.00."  
"Well while you have been lingering in your pit. You have had a visitor." Adrienne said as she gave Serena a cup of tea.   
"Who."   
"Well she was blonde. Tall and very pretty."  
"Was it Bernie?"   
"Does it sound like Bernie?" Serena nodded as she fiddled with her necklace.   
"Did Erm. Did she say what she wanted?"   
"No. I asked her if she wanted me to give you a message. But she just said no."   
"Strange."  
"Maybe you should go and see her."   
"I might go later." Serena said as she took a drink of her tea.   
"Oh God the peace is shattered now." Adrienne said as she heard George and Serena's 8 year old younger brother Dylan come home.   
"Hi Mum."   
"Hi love."  
"Alright sis." Dylan said as he ruffled Serena's hair.   
"Get your mucky hands out of my hair."   
"Chill out sis. I will be mucky the field was really muddy.   
"Try getting a shower after football then you scrubber."   
"Shut up."   
"Pack in it you two please."   
"Hey Mum I got picked to play next week."   
"Well done. Now go and get a shower Serena's right your filthy."   
"Alright I'm going. That's the trouble with women, Dad. All they do is nag nag nag."   
"You'll get nag nag nag. Get up those stairs now and get a shower." Adrienne said as she tried not to laugh.   
"So who's that girl that turned up wanted to see you this morning?" George asked as he made himself a drink.   
"Like Mum hasn't told you who she is."   
"I want you to tell me." Serena's Dad said as he sat down.   
"Her name is Bernie and she is with the fair that's in town."  
"And."   
"And nothing. She's straight. She isn't interested in me."   
"But you're interested in her are you?"   
"I am but what's the point if she's not interested in me."   
"Oh sweetheart. You're a beautiful intelligent girl. You will soon find the perfect girl for you." George said as he put put his arm Serena.   
"I hope so." Serena kissed her Dad and went upstairs. 

"Mum." Dylan said as she came into the lounge and sat beside his Mum.   
"Yes, trouble."   
"Can you and Dad take me to the fair this afternoon?"   
"Not today love."   
"Why?   
"Because we have to go to the supermarket in a bit when your Dad has finished watching the darts."   
"I don't want to go to the supermarket."   
"Then you can stay here with your sister. Actually Dylan why don't you ask Serena to take you to the fair."   
"She won't take me."   
"You never know unless you ask. Tell her if she takes you then I will give you money to pick up five guys for us all on your way back home."   
"Yes. I love five guys. I'm. I'm gonna go and ask her now." Dylan smiled as he jumped off the sofa and ran upstairs. "Serena."   
"What do you want?" Serena said as she opened her bedroom door to let Dylan in.   
"Can you take me to the fair this afternoon please."   
"Let me think. No."   
"Please. Mum said she will give us money for tea if you do. Five Guys Serena."   
"If I take you will you stop being a pain in the arse?"   
"Sis I'm your younger brother. It's my job to be a pain in the arse. Ring Fleur see if she wants to come with us."   
"I've just rang Fleur. She's gone to her Grans for a few days."  
"Then it will just be me and you. Brother and sister spending quality time together."   
"Quality time. With you."   
"Yes. You know you'll miss me when you go to university."   
"Oh yes I'll miss you. Like an hole in the head."   
"Come on Serena please take me."   
"Ok I'll take you alright."   
"Thank you. Hurry up and get dressed then." Dylan smiled as he ran out of the bedroom. I hope I see Bernie this afternoon. I need to know why she came round this morning Serena thought as she began to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

"SERENA, ARE YOU READY? Dylan shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Yes. Bloody hell." Serena said as she walked down the stairs.   
"What have you got all dressed up for?"   
"Because I wanted to. Now get your coat."   
"You've put makeup on as well."   
"I always wear makeup when I go anywhere."   
"Not that much."   
"Look do you want me to take you to the fair or not?"   
"Yes."   
"Then shut up and get moving before I change my mind." Serena said as she shoved Dylan towards the door. "See you later." Serena called out as she put her jacket on.   
"Have fun." Adrienne smiled as she came out of the kitchen. "Here take this and pick up dinner on your way home." Adrienne put money in Serena's hand.   
"Ok. See you later." Serena kissed her Mum on the cheek as her and Dylan left the house. 

"I want to go on the waltzer first." Dylan said as they got to the fair. But Serena was too busy looking to see if she could Bernie. "Serena, are you listening to me?" Dylan asked as he tugged on Serena's hand.   
"What did you say?"   
"I said I want to go on the waltzer first."   
"Ok." Serena and Dylan made their way to the waltzer.   
"Are you coming on with me?"   
"Yes." Serena smiled as she saw Bernie behind the booth. A few minutes later Bernie stopped the ride and came out of the booth.   
"Dylan, don't run." Serena said as the gate opened and he ran to get on. Serena sat down beside Dylan and waited as she watched Bernie go around collecting tokens.   
"Hi." Bernie said as she got to Serena and Dylan.   
"Hi." Serena smiled as she put the tokens in Bernie’s hands.   
"Thank you." Bernie winked as she carried on collecting tokens. Bernie went back to the booth and started the ride. She's so bloody gorgeous Bernie thought to herself as she watched Serena laughing as the ride went round. As the ride finished Bernie practically ran out of the booth and went straight to the cart where Serena was and helped her off the ride.   
"Thank you." Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand as she got off the ride.   
"You're very welcome." They stood staring at each other for a few moments until Dylan grabbed Serena's hand.   
"Serena, come on I want to go on the bumper cars."   
"I better go."   
"Yes course."   
"Come on." Dylan dragged Serena to the bumper cars. 

"Here." Serena said as she put the tokens in Dylan's hand.   
"Are you not coming on with me?"   
"No. I'll watch you."  
"Ok." Dylan ran and got in a car.   
"Babysitting today are you?" Bernie said as she stood beside Serena.   
"Something like that. He's my brother. He wanted to come and I got saddled with bringing him."  
"I'm glad you did."   
"Are you?"   
"I hoped I would see you again."   
"Is that why you came to my house this morning?"   
"Yes. I erm."  
"What."   
"Look I can't talk now but can I see you later on your own? There's something I really need to tell you."  
"Sure. When?"  
"Here's my number. Text me when you have taken your brother home."   
"Ok." They both smiled at each other before Bernie went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people might find this chapter upsetting.

A few hours later Serena and Dylan picked up some food and made their way home.   
"Mum we are back." Dylan called out as they got home.   
"Did you have a good time sweetie?" Adrienne said as she gave Dylan a hug.   
"Yeah it was really good. I'm hungry now though."  
"Go and wash your hands then we will eat."   
"Ok." Dylan said as he ran upstairs.   
"So did you see Bernie at the fair?" Adrienne asked as he and Serena started putting the burgers and chips out.   
"Yes I did. She wants to meet me later. She says she has something to tell me."   
"And are you going to meet her?"  
"Of course. And before you say I know nothing is gonna come of it. But I really like her Mum."   
"Do you think she likes you too?   
"Not in that way I don't think."   
"You never know. She might. George Dylan dinner." Adrienne called out as Serena took her plate and sat down and at the table. 

After Serena had her tea she went upstairs and sat on her bed. 

Serena  
Hi, it's Serena. Where do you want to meet? Xx

Bernie   
I'll come and pick you up in about 15 minutes. Is that OK? Xx

Serena   
That's fine. See you soon. Xx

Bernie   
You will. Xx

Serena sat down at her dressing table and put a bit more lipstick on and brushed her hair. When her phone went off. 

Bernie  
I'm outside. Xx

Serena   
OK. I'll be right out. Xx

Serena put her phone in her pocket and ran downstairs.   
"Mum I'm going out." Serena said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"Ok darling. Have you got your key?"   
"Yes. See you later."   
"See you later love." Serena smiled as she walked down the drive and saw Bernie stood by her car.   
"Hi."   
"Hi." Bernie smiled as she opened the door for Serena to get in the car.   
"Thank you." Serena got in the car and put on her seat belt. "So where are we going?" She asked as Bernie got in the car.   
"I thought we could go get a coffee and talk. Is that alright."   
"Yeah fine." Bernie felt nervous as she started the car. "So erm how old is your brother?"   
"He's 8 going on 18. He's a little sod."  
"He looks cheeky."   
"He is. But I love him to bits."   
"Shall we go in here?" Bernie asked as she stopped the car.   
"Yeah OK."   
"Wait there." Bernie got out and went around to open the door again to let Serena out.   
"Thank you."   
"Shall we." Serena nodded as they went inside the cafe. 

Serena sat down while Bernie went and got the drinks.   
"So erm. What do you want to talk to me about?" Serena said as Bernie sat down.   
"This isn't easy for me. But last night I lied to you."   
"What about?"   
"I told you that I wasn't gay. When the truth is. I am." Thank god for that Serena thought to herself.   
"So why didn't you just say that in the first place?"   
"Because my family. They don't believe in that sort of thing."   
"That sort of thing. You mean their homophobic?"   
"Yes. If they ever found out I would be disowned."  
"That's awful. But what if you just talked to them and explained."   
"It wouldn't help. I've seen it happen Serena. It happened to my cousin he came out and we never saw him again. We aren't even allowed to talk about him. It's like he never existed."  
"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it's like for you. My parents were so supportive when I told them I was gay."   
"Then you're lucky. I will never have that. My family has already started nagging me to hurry up and find a husband. And I'm so scared."   
"So what are you going to do?"   
"I don't know. I thought I could just go along with it but."   
"But what?"   
"Then a beautiful girl came into my life." Shit she likes someone else Serena thought as her heart sank. 

"I can't stop thinking about her. What it would be like to be with her. To touch her. And kiss her."   
"Have er, have you told this girl how you feel?"   
"I'm telling her now." Bernie said as she put her head down.   
"Me. You're talking about me?" Serena smiled.   
"Who else do you think I'm talking about. You are absolutely gorgeous. And so caring. I love how you take care of your friend. I have never met anyone like you before. I wanted to tell you all this last night when I came to your house but I chickened out."  
"Is that why you came round this morning too?"   
"Yes. I'm sorry but I just had to tell you how I feel."   
"I'm glad you told me. Because I feel the same way." Serena said as she reached across the table and put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"You do."   
"Yes. But I thought it was one sided."   
"It's definitely not one sided believe me." Bernie said as she squeezed Serena's hand.   
"So what do we do now?"   
"We can't do anything, can we."  
"So you're just going to continue living a lie."   
"I have to."  
"Then why even have this conversation with me in the first place." Serena said as she stood up. "I couldn't live a lie. But if that's what you want. I hope you enjoy your life." Serena grabbed her jacked and ran out of the cafe.   
"SERENA WAIT." Bernie shouted as she ran after her.   
"For what. I really like you Bernie. For a minute there I had a little bit of hope and you just took it away. Just like that" Serena cried as she clicked her fingers. "Don't cry please." Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her softly.


End file.
